


Kimi To Boku

by Altepuroe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU!Family, KuroTsukki!Week 2017, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, a little bit fluff, a little bit hurt/comfort (maybe)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altepuroe/pseuds/Altepuroe
Summary: Kejadian pahit masa lalu membuat mereka berdua harus pindah dan tinggal jauh dari suasana kota. Suatu masalah yang hampir membuat mereka harus berpsah secara paksa. Melepas ikatan resmi yang sudah mereka ikrarkan kurang lebih empat bulan lamanya.Di samping itu, Tetsurou mengajak Kei untuk duduk berdua di ruangan tengah. Tertera jelas di sana, sebuah kertas karton putih lengkap dengan dua spidol. "Hei, Kei. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat daftar janji keluarga Kuroo?" [ Dedicated for Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017 ]





	Kimi To Boku

**Author's Note:**

> —Altepuroe
> 
> AU!Family, Mpreg, Romance, a little bit hurt/comfort (maybe)
> 
> Dedicated for Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017 choose “grattitude” for prompt

“Ini taruh di mana?”

“Di ujung sana saja.”

Riuh suara silih berganti, memenuhi ruangan berukuran empat kali tiga. Di mana ruangan tersebut merupakan ruangan utama dari sebuah apartemen kecil nan minimalis. Dibilang apartemen bukan, dibilang mansion pun juga bukan. Sebab, tempat tinggal ini hanya berisi kurang lebih delapan kamar. Ya, empat di atas dan empat lagi di bawah.

Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat saja sebut dengan apartemen kecil.

Jaraknya pun tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, bisa ditempuh dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum yakni bus kota. Memang apartemen ini masih bertempat di ibukota, namun suasananya masih asli pedesaan—tidak terlalu desa juga, tapi masih terlihat sejuk segar dari hijau tumbuhan.

Kei menaruh sebuah kardus di sudut ruangan, sebuah kardus terakhir yang berhasil di angkat dari mobil box. Huft, lelah memang. Membuat keringatnya bercucuran turun melewati pelipis.

“Apakah semua box sudah diangkat?”

“Sudah, tidak ada lagi box di mobil.”

“Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami dan ini upahnya.”

“Terima kasih!”

Dua orang petugas jasa angkut pun pamit undur diri, setelahnya pintu ditutup dan hanya menyisakan dua orang di dalam. Tentu saja itu adalah Kei dan juga keka—ah, bukan kekasih. Bisa dibilang si empunya memecat diri sebagai kekasih dan naik ke jenjang suami. Yup, tentunya itu adalah Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kalau begitu, nama depan Kei sudah berganti dengan Kuroo?

Tentu saja. Sekarang pun ia menyandang nama Kuroo Kei, sebab mereka sudah mengikrarkan janji suci di hadapan orang-orang terdekat.

Umur pernikahan mereka baru berlangsung kurang lebih empat bulan lamanya. Berbagai macam rintangan suka dan duka mereka lewati, hingga suatu ketika kejadian menimpa keduanya dan membuat Kei jatuh ke dalam depresi berat. Suatu masalah yang berat hingga melibatkan banyak orang. Suatu masalah di mana—hampir—memisahkan mereka berdua secara paksa.

Hal tersebutlah yang membuat keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah yang jauh dari suasana kota. Sebenarnya, itu adalah keputusan yang diambil oleh Tetsurou mengingat masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi tidaklah mudah dan sulit untuk dicari titik temunya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau membuat sang pujaan hati terlarut akan masalah. Tapi, bukan berarti juga ia kabur dari masalah.

Oke, sekarang saatnya mereka untuk membuka box dan merapikan barang-barang di dalamnya. Terhitung kurang lebih ada delapan box yang masing-masing memiliki ukuran berbeda-beda, ada yang sedang juga ada yang besar. Isinya tak jauh dari pakaian sampai perabotan rumah tangga.

Kei menghela napas berat, ia membuka salah satu isolasi yang melekat pada sebuah box besar. Ia merasa tubuhnya letih sekarang, staminanya terkuras habis hanya untuk membantu mengangkat box-box dari parkiran sampai ke lantai dua.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering kecapekkan—bahkan sampai susah untuk makan dikarenakan mual yang selalu ia alami setiap paginya. Bukan karena sakit, tetapi—

“Kei, tak usah memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Kau pasti kelelahan, kan?” ucap Tetsurou seraya memeluk pinggang ramping pujaan hatinya dari belakang.

Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk merayap dan berhenti tepat di perut yang masih ramping. Seulas senyum ia berikan. “Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu dan juga ‘dia’, ya?”

Kei mendengus pelan mendengarnya, dibarengi oleh lensa madu yang berputar jengah. Memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Tetsurou benar dan tidak ada yang salah. Mengingat dirinya tengah berbadan dua, maka ia harus ekstra dalam menjaga tubuh.

Jangan sampai ia mengalami pendarahan hebat seperti di masa lalu. Di mana kejadian tersebut—

Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Tidak penting membahas hal yang sudah berlarut—meski sebenarnya masih dilanjut oleh pihak sana.

Akan tetapi, apakah ia harus duduk manis dan melihat rajanya membereskan serta menata semua barang mereka?

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau berlaku seperti itu. Harga dirinya bisa turun saat itu juga.

“Aku bukan orang lemah, Tetsurou-san,” desisnya seraya mendelik ke samping. “Ya, meski aku sedang ‘isi’, tapi itu bukan alasan bagiku untuk berdiam diri saja.”

“Nah, kau mulai keras kepala lagi,” celetuk Tetsurou seraya menyeringai kecil.

Kei kembali mendengus kesal. “Sudahlah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk beradu argumen denganmu.”

Oh, demi dewa. Siapapun buatlah sebuah argumen kuat di mana nantinya akan membungkam seorang Kuroo Tetsurou. Sikap provokator dan tidak mau kalah menjadi tabiat jelek yang selalu dipelihara, membuat Kei lelah secara lahir dan batin. Tapi meskipun itu adalah kekurangan, ia sama sekali tidak melancarkan serangan protes.

Baginya kekurangan diciptakan untuk saling memperbaiki serta melengkapi satu sama lain. Benar, bukan?

Tetsurou terkekeh pelan. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu, telapak besar beralih untuk mengacak lembut helaian pirang kesukaannya. Lensa kelam memberikan sorot pandang memuja pada rupawan di depannya.

“Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau kelelahan, ya?” Sebuah kecupan ia berikan di pipi porselen dan terlihat jelas rona merah membias di sana. Oh, malu rupanya.

Kei memalingkan wajah agar Tetsurou tak dapat melihat rona merahnya secara jelas. Detik berikutnya, Kei memberikan sebuah anggukkan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

“Bagus,” ucap Tetsurou sembari mengecup lembut ranum bibir yang sealu membuatnya candu. “Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku, ya?”

“Un.” Mendengar itu, segeralah Tetsurou membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan di mana itu adalah kamar mereka.

Maka, mulailah keduanya bekerja. Tetsurou bagian ruang tengah yang menyatu dengan dapur, sedangkan Kei bagian kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Apabila dilihat, apartemen kecil ini hanya terdiri dari ruang tengah yang menyatu dengan dapur, sebuah kamar tidur, sebuah kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamar tidur, dan balkon kecil.

Begitu minimalis sekali.

Berbeda sekali dengan apartemen mereka dulu yang masih terletak di ibukota. Apartemen mereka dulu jauh lebih luas dan megah, lebih banyak ruangan juga bagian yang dibiarkan kosong. Tapi keduanya tidak masalah dengan kondisi yang sekarang.

Ini lebih baik daripada harus terus mengingat kejadian keji tersebut.

Lebih baik pindah saja.

Kei mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu pakaian dari dalam box yang tadi ia buka. Menatanya dengan rapi di dalam lemari. Memakaikan hanger pada baju yang memang sekiranya akan kusut apabila dilipat, juga pakaian-pakaian formal seperti jas. Bila dipikir, pakaiannya dengan Tetsurou tidak terlalu banyak juga. Ia piker banyak, sebab sampai tiga box besar yang terisi hanya pakaian saja.

Setelahnya, Kei membuka selotip pada box tersebut. Setelah terbuka, dibukalah tutup box hingga lensa madu dapat menangkap berbagai macam benda di dalam sana. Oh, rupanya banyak juga.

Si pirang berkacamata kembali menghela napas.

Diambilnya barang-barang tersebut dna mulai menata sesuai dengan bayangan yang tercetak jelas di benak. Tatkala tengah menata, ia pun mengambil beberapa figura. Ada fotonya dengan Tetsurou di sana—kalau tidak salah itu diambil ketika mereka tengah pergi liburan berdua ke Paris.

Oh, tentu saja. Saat itu Kei masih bekerja dan keduanya memang mencapai karir yang diinginkan. Hingga ia menikahi Tetsurou, si pria berambut kelam itu melarang Kei untuk bekerja dan fokus pada pekerjaan rumah tangga. Awalnya ia menolak, sebab karir yang tengah dikenyam sudah tinggi. Namun, Tetsurou memiliki sebuah alasan kuat di mana pada akhirnya membuat Kei bungkam mengerti.

Tibalah lensa madunya menangkap sebuah figura di mana terdapat mereka berdua terbalut oleh pakaian resmi di suatu pesta sederhana. Tentu itu ketika mereka sedang menjalani resepsi pernikahan. Akan tetapi, di sana lengkap bersama mertua dari kedua belah pihak.

Seketika, benaknya mulai berputar pada kejadian suram di masa lalu. Bagai kaset usang, memori tersebut berputar-putar tanpa hentinya. Kei merasakan dadanya sesak juga deru napasnya yang tidak teratur.

Tidak.

Ini gawat. Ia tidak boleh mengingat kejadian—

“Kei, apa kau sudah selesai?”

Sebuah suara baritone nan familiar menggema di gendang telinga. Otomatis membuat ia menoleh ke belakang. “Tetsurou?” panggilnya dengan suara agak serak.

Lensa kelam Tetsurou dapat menangkap raut ekspresi pujaan hatinya di sana. Nampak terpuruk, seperti mengingat suatu hal.

Tungkai kakinya pun melangkah mendekat. “Kei, ada apa? Ada sesuatu, kah?”

“Hah?” Sebelah alisnya terangkat kala mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, Tetsurou-san?”

“Aku—“ Seketika, ucapannya terhenti kala lensa kelam menangkap sebuah figura yang berada di genggaman sang pujaan hati. Ia mengambilnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu.

Jadi, ini yang membuat Kei nya nampak sedih seperti ini.

Ia mendengus pelan. Di letakkannya foto tersebut di atas nakas di mana bagian depannya sengaja diletakkan di bawah. Telapak besarnya menggenggam telapak ramping di depannya. Seutas senyum ia berikan dengan hangat.

“Ayo, ikut denganku.”

Kei hendak memprotes, sebab pekerjaannya belum selesai. Tapi melancarkan protes pun percuma saja, sebab tubuhnya sudah dibawa keluar kamar.

Tetsurou berhenti tepat di ruang tengah. Pekerjaannya memang sedikit lagi, sebagian perabotan sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa. Kini, ia mengambil posisi duduk di depan sebuah kertas karton putih.

“Kei, sini duduk di sebelahku,” ucapnya seraya menepuk tempat kosong di sebelah.

Si pirang berkacamata itu hanya menurut saja. Lantas, duduklah ia di sebelah rajanya. Sebelah alisnya tertaut ke atas lagi. “Tetsurou-san, ini buat apa?” tanyanya dengan sirat nada penuh bingung.

“Ini?” ucapnya sekali lagi sembari menunjuk kertas karton itu. “Oh, aku ingin membuat daftar janji keluarga Kuroo.”

“Daftar janji?”

Satu anggukkan ia dapati.

“Tapi untuk apa? Kenapa harus membuat daftar janji segala?” Sungguh, Kei tidak pernah paham dengan jalan pikiran dari pria berambut kelam di sebelahnya. Terkadang idenya suka aneh-aneh dan di luar akal sehat.

Mendengar itu, Tetsuoru tertawa renyah. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan diri melihat raut ekspresi Kei yang tengah dilanda kebingungan itu. Sebelah lengan kekar ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang ramping pujaan hatinya dengan erat.

“Tentu aku ingin membuatnya. Aku berpikir untuk memulai hdup dari awal setelah masalah sialan itu menimpa kita. Kau mau, kan?”

Kei terdiam sejenak. Benaknya mulai memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh rajanya. Ternyata Tetsurou ingin memulai hidup dari awal bersamanya, begitu pula dengan dirinya yang begitu menanti-nantikan momen ini.

Akhirnya, ia mengangguk mengiyakan. “Tentu saja aku mau, Tetsurou-san. Mari kita buka lembaran baru dan menyambut buah hati kecil ini,” jawabnya sembari mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih datar itu.

Senyum lebar tak bisa Tetsurou hiraukan. Segeralah ia mengambil spidol yang sudah tersedia di sebelah kertas karton, lalu membuka tutupnya.

“Baiklah. Janji pertama adalah harus memberi salam,” ucapnya yang mulai menulis di atas kertas karton tersebut. “Kei, ada ide kah?”

Kei kembali berpikir. Otak cerdasnya kini dipaksa untuk mencai rangkaian kalimat pas untuk dijadikan janji.

“Tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia,” jawabnya seraya mengambil spidol satu lagi dan mulai menulis. “ Apa masih ada lagi, Tetsurou-san?”

“Tidak boleh bertengkar.” Tetsurou kembali menulis, menodakan putih kertas dengan tinta hitam. “Harus makan bersama-sama,” ucap Kei yang kembali menulis.

Oh, begitu kah?

“Kei, kau mau makan bersama diriku?”

“Bukan begitu,” ucapnya sambil mendengus. “Tetsurou-san selalu pulang larut malam dan akhirnya jarang untuk makan malam.”

Ah, kalau begitu sih namanya ingin makan bersama dirinya.

Seringai jahil terpatri di wajah tengil Tetsurou. Kedua tangan pun ia gunakan untuk menggelitik perut ramping Kei, sehingga si empunya pun jatuh terbaring dengan keadaan tertawa.

“Tetsurou-san! Hahahaha… Hentikan! A-aku hahaha…”

Seringai itu semakin menyebalkan tercetak di gurat tegas. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menghentikkan perlakuannya tersebut. Berganti dengan membaringkan tubuh di sebelah sang pujaan hati. Sebelah tangan Tetsurou digunakan Kei sebagai bantalan untuk kepala. Tentu rasanya tidak enak tiduran di atas tatami itu.

“Tetsurou-san.”

“Hmm? Ada apa, Kei?”

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Kei menghela napas terlebih dulu. Perlu keberanian baginya untuk mengatakan ini. “Terima kasih karena Tetsurou-san selalu berada di sisiku, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun terpuruk,” jeda sejenak, Kei dapat merasakan bibirnya bergetar seperti menahan tangis. “Kalau tidak ada Tetsurou-san waktu itu, aku… Mungkin sudah mengakhiri hidup.”

“Hei.” Tetsurou mengambil posisi menyamping, sehingga lensa kelam dapat bertukar pandang dengan lensa madu secara jelas. “Kei, kau tahu kan? Aku sudah mengucapkan sumpahku di hadapan publik bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, baik dalam keadaan suka mapun duka. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ide keji itu melintas di benakmu.”

Kei terhenyak mendengar penuturan tersebut. Ia sungguh bahagia dan merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia. Tetsurou begitu baik sekali—meski mereka suka berdebat hanya karena hal kecil, tapi Tetsurou tidak pernah memarahi atau berlaku kasar padanya sama sekali.

“Terima kasih, Tetsurou-san. Aku… Benar-benar menyukaimu.”

Senyum kembali tercetak di gurat tegas wajahnya. “Aku juga menyukaimu, Kei. Dan sekarang aku ingin berterima kasih karena—aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkannya seperti apa,” ucapnya dengan jeda yang diberikan. Ia menghela napas lalu mengecup kening itu dengan lembut.

“Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi okaa-san untuk anakku,” bisiknya dibarengi oleh kekehan pelan. “Ayo, kita memulai hidup baru lagi. Okay?”

Kei membulatkan lensa madunya sejenak.

Sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana memang datang padanya. Terkadang ia suka tidak menyadari bahwa Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepadanya dengan memberikan kebahagiaan kecil seperti ini.

“Okay.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, halo semua!
> 
> Aduh, sebenarnya ini udah kelewat beberapa hari dikarenakan saya baru ada waktu dan ekhemmoodekhem untuk bikin fanfiksi dalam rangka memeriahkan KuroTsukki!Week. Mohon maaf saya akhirnya harus loncat dari hari kedua langsung ketujuh ;;;; semoga ke depannya nggak begitu lagi deh ><
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau mampir untuk membaca fanfiksi buatan saya. Mohon maaf apabila alurnya ngacak dan nggak jelas juga beberapa kekurangan lainnya, efek ngebut emang(?)
> 
> Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fanfiksi saya selanjutnya~
> 
> Akhir kata? Happy reading!
> 
> Regards,  
> Altepuroe


End file.
